Light tanks revamp
Introduction to our current situation As of September 5th, our dear developers have graced us with serious corrections and modifications regarding light tanks (not to mention the general re-balancing of many others too). Among the changes are payouts, armor penetration, and ammo including a general increase for reverse speed on all tanks. This page is meant to overwrite the old one but by no means is what has been said in the previous thread useless. http://tankdomination.wikia.com/wiki/Light_Tank_Tactics Basic overview Light tanks in general are a high mobility, low armor, high speed type weapon and tend to be more geared towards close quarters combat or long-ranged recon and support types. The basics of using a light tank include the following: high-speed maneuvers, co-op and agile coordination between allied forces, spotting/recon, hiding, and flanking. At most, light tanks typically withstand an average of 2-3 hits so it is vital to utilize your speed and maneuverability to the utmost. With the tasks of simultaneous driving, map watching, and shooting, light tanks are extremely hard to handle but are an extreme asset to any team in the right hands. Referring back to the old tactics thread, "stages" in battle was mentioned. Instead of stages, I'll focus more on roles and their situations. Unfortunately, these situations can be difficult to read and react accordingly so bear in mind that you will need to think flexibly with an open mind towards trying new or crazy ideas. Situations Often being the fastest tank on the field, light tanks are nimble and quick allowing them to get to vital areas in a flash or be the first in assisting an SOS signal. It is vital that drivers of these tanks think and react quickly. 'Spotter/recon-' At the start of battle, it usually takes at least 30 seconds to make first contact with the front-lines. Instead of charging into the thick of things, it is more important to hold back and wait undercover for your allies to arrive. As they do this, you can lie in wait within a bush as to spot approaching forces and notify your allies accordingly. In doing so, you can be alert of enemy movements and your team can better defend themselves against the approaching forces. (Spotting close to your allies is kind of a waste. The current game makes this tactic useless. This would make you more of a defender/spotter. You're fast and nimble and are able to quickly get behind any enemy tank close to your allies. To be a spotter/recon you MUST be some distance from your allies, but not so much they are out of your communication range. That way your teammates in SPG (artillery) can bring their weapons to bare on the enemy and your teammates in tanks can fire at distance, while they are out of the enemy's view range. Your team and you can see them, but the enemy sees nothing. Unless you're going full stealth mode I don't recommend you do this tactic. When I say 'stealth mode' I mean you have the following equipment on your tank: Under upgrades: small camouflage net, or warbucks version large net, engine muffler, or warbuck version secretive engine muffler, and modified muzzle break, or warbuck version cobra muzzle break. Under power ups have the noise reduction, or the warbuck version whisper noise reduction. Keep in mind the credit versions are all good, while the warbuck versions have a little better statistics and last a longer time. It can drain your account of warbucks in a hurry, so I would stay with the credit version. This equipment will not help you when you are moving, so find a bush where you think the enemy is coming, and sit tight. Wait for them to come to you. With the equipment I've mentioned you can fire if you like at the enemy, but be wary. The closer the enemy gets to you, the more likely you are to be spotted, and you then can be seen by the entire enemy team, which leaves you open to be fired upon. 'Attacker (solo)-' Light tanks, having the weakest guns, have very little chance against others alone and often need support. Though it is possible to fight stronger tanks, you cannot face a more powerful tank head on and must flank and out maneuver your opponent. One of the basic tactics involves close quarters as to utilize speed and mobility to attack your target's flanks and rear. When this maneuver is initiated and you continuously circle your target, it is more commonly referred to as the "circle of death." (I call this the suicide run. The enemy team has one or multiple artillery on their team. You work your way behind enemy lines to destroy those SPG/SPGs. Be forewarned, you have little chance of success, and chances are you'll be destroyed even if you succeed. If the SPG doesn't destroy you, then the tanks guarding them will). It is FUN though in either case. Another option is the hit and run tactic which often involves quick strafing runs utilizing cover to get in and out before your opponent can lock onto your tank. You must use bushes, cover, and speed to elude your target but also must know their location at all times in order for this to work. 'Support (attacker/wing-man)-' More conventional than the solo attacker, light tanks are better used as a supporting role towards your allied units. This involves picking off weaker tanks that attempt to flank your allies, spotting/lighting up enemies for allied attacks, and protecting your SPGs from large flanking maneuvers. You know how sharks swim with those little pilot fish next to them? Well those pilot fish are kinda like the light tanks. Stick close to them but allow them the freedom of movement and scatter when danger approaches. You are better suited towards waiting for the right opportunity of attack. (You can use equipment to your team's advantage in this scenario. Have active acoustics in your power up slot, and the acoustics sensor in your upgrade slot. (Both have warbuck versions) When you have both equipped, you can 'see' any enemy tanks at a far distance. Even if they have stealth equipment, and are hiding in bushes. If you use these together, you will be able to 'see' the entire enemy team across the entire map. The credit versions won't see the entire large maps 8 vs 8, but very nearly. Be extremely wary using these because once you activate them, the entire enemy team will 'see' you. Make certain you are moving at all times. Only stop behind/under cover when the acoustics have cooled down, and you can use them again because the moment you activate the acoustics, every enemy gun will turn to you.) '''Decoy/moving target- '''An extension of the support role, this is especially geared towards close quarters combat. As your allies engage in head to head, take advantage of this and get in close. Maybe you can get the target to turn towards you, presenting the flanks or rear to your allies. Just be sure to stay ahead of the enemy turret. '''Sniper- '''There is very little chance of this situation presenting itself but if it does occur, I encourage you to try it out. This typically happens when your allies are extremely fast and engage the enemy and you are situated in a favorable shooting position 300+ meters away. An effective use of the sniper tactic is in the BMP 3 M2 combined with the use of the zoom view and aim stabilizers powerups. This allows you to shoot at full speed with little or no sacrifice towards accuracy (0.69 seconds per shot). In order for this to work, some conditions should be met for the most effect. 1-elude the enemy's spotting radius. 2- the enemy's flank or rear is presenting itself in your direction. 3-you can lead shoot as needed and can adjust so as to not shoot allied combatants engaged in close quarters. (Because the rate of fire change, and the damage inflicted has changed, I don't recommend using this tactic with the BMPs. BMP-3-M2 or the BMP 3K. Use them with the Type 63 LS and the Type 69-S). BMP 3 M2 and Type 63 LS If you would like my review of the revamped BMP 3 M2 and Type 63LS, it can be found in the TD forums here: http://tankdomination.com/forum/bar/9709.html -End current addition- more will be added in due time... I think. -j0nn0- -Updated. 31 January 2015. -(Michael Gray)- Developers are 'Upgrading' tomorrow, so check forums. Everything may have changed, so get the latest information there from active players. http://tankdomination.com/forum/